Race Never Shares
by Iris Conlon
Summary: FINISHED Well, he doesn't! "Your tongue was in my mouth" "I'm sorry, I" "I liked it" ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Dice owns herself. I wrote this a while back and was revamping a story that this was in and desided it didn't fit so heres a new story by me!

~*~

Race Never Shares!

~*~

"EY JACK!" Race called while snapping his fingers in Jack's face breaking the trance that he was in, a little angered, Jack let Racetrack proceed in what he was trying to ask him. "Dice an I are gonna be on da roof, make shoa no one is gonna go up dere!" Jack nodded very annoyed, Dice blushed and Race pulled her along back towards the lodging house.

Race kept giving Dice unknowing sideways glances now and then as she looked up towards the star filled sky. 

"AW! I can't take dis any moa'!" He shouted making Dice turn and look in confusion, however she got the point when he pressed his lips to hers giving her a nice sweet kiss. It was actually her first one ever! She was excited and shy at the same time. When they stopped, he looked into her crystal blue eyes for any sign of how she liked it. Good? Bad? Could have been better? Then she smiled shyly, blushed and looked away. Race looked to the floor disappointed, and the two continued to walk hand and hand, both lost in their own thoughts.

_"WOW! I mean, wow! I never had a guy like me like this before! And that kiss! It was so nice! I really like Race so much! What if he doesn't like me because I didn't say after the kiss? Should I do something? I mean, it might get him to like me again! Oh what the hell?"  _Dice thought.__

"Oh what the hell!" Dice said mimicking her thoughts pushing Race into a nearby alley and pressing him against the wall. Looking at his surprised reaction, she smiled.

 "Dear me!" Race shouted, "That hoit ya know!" he added holding the back of his head and looking back at his hand seeing if there was any blood, which there wasn't.

"Oops!" Shrugged Dice. Then placed both of her hands on his cheeks and hungrily kissed him. Wide-eyed Race, shocked that someone so shy would just attempt to do this, kissed back with the same passion. Dice drew back shocked. "Your tongue was just in my mouth!"

"I-"

"I liked it!" Dice then pressed her lips on his again exploring his mouth with her tongue while he did the same to hers while she eagerly tried to unbutton his shirt, Racetrack clasped his hands behind her back making sure no one would be able to take her from him. 

"So what do we have here? The shrimp and his whore!" (I love both you guys… I don't really mean it!) Came a voice from the street, the voice of none other than Oscar Delancy. 

"Care to share?" Morris, his perverted brother asked while he started walking forward towards the interrupted couple

"I will never be with a horny cow like you!" Dice said holding her ground until Race stepped in pushing her behind him.

"Are you sure? Because were looking for some fun and you don't have a choice!" Answered Oscar.

"Go away you're not wanted here!" Race spat in their faces.

"Well I have an idea! Why don't we beat the shit out of you, and get the broad impregnated!" Morris said, giving and evil smile to his brother and then back at them walking closer until Dice's back was against the wooden barrier with Race right in front of her. "This'll be fun!" he said while slipping on a pair of brass knuckles while Oscar punched Race in the left cheek, causing him to fall to the ground.

"NO! You'll hurt him!" Dice screamed. Kneeling beside him.

"That's the point girlie!" Oscar grabbed her and threw her against the brick wall. Then he continued to grab Race's arms and hold them behind his back. Dice looked at him with tears in his eyes, and he looked back with his dark chocolate brown eyes clearly showing his love for her, and the fact he would risk himself to keep her safe. 

As he was continuously clobbered, Dice couldn't take the look on his face after being punched in the face and watch the blood splatter their clothes, she worked up the courage to kick Morris in the back of the knee, causing his knee to buckle. She continuously kicked him wherever she could kick, his head, legs, stomach, and his groin. Oscar dropping Race, who collapsed to the ground, turned after his brother's attacker. 

"Hey!" as Dice turned she saw Oscar red faced and angered. As he raised his fist she fell to the ground getting her feet tangled in his feet causing him to fall backwards and hit his head against the brick. Dice crawled over to Race, and they hugged lovingly and kissed once again exploring each other's mouths.

Dice helped Race to his feet and helped put his arm around her shoulder and she slowly placed her arm around his waist as not to hurt him. Then they slowly made it back to the lodging house. 

"I thought what you did hurt, that was nothing! Now what they did hurt!" Race said sliding into a chair in the kitchen then turning towards Dice watching her gather random objects to help clean his wounds while placing them in a large bowl and helping him up again, walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"They're such ass holes! Excuse my language! But it's true! I mean we were doing nothing! And then bam they were there!" She said while putting the peroxide on the counter along with the bandages and gauze. 

"Hey! You're not gonna screw my face up with that shit are you?"

"Now, why would I want to screw that perfect face of yours? Huh?" She asked while pouring water into the bowl and grabbing a towel lightly dabbing the blood off his face and cuts. "Now this might hurt a bit…" She trailed off while she got a new towel and over the other water poured the peroxide on it.

" SHIT!" he exclaimed as she lightly touched his face with the towel. "I thought I could take you! But I'd rather get a beating from the Delancys!" 

"Sh! You're gonna get us in trouble! Come on!" She said while grabbing the peroxide, the bandages and his hand and walked up onto the roof setting down the medical supplies she sat him down and continued to clean his cuts.

When she was done she kissed him softly on the lips telling him that it was ok to open his eyes and the pain was over. When he did he saw the most beautiful sight. 

"Wow, you're really beautiful in the moonlight ya know that?"

"Now I do!" She whispered burying her face into his neck while giving him small kisses up his neck to his ear, then back down to his lips and kissing him more passionately. He held her softly but tightly as he started to undress her. Pulling her shirt over her head while kissing her forehead and neck passionately. Their two bodies twinning as one as they held each other. The cold of the night unknown to them for their heat and sweat filled the air. To touch was sweet like candy and they went deep encased in each other. When they stopped it was like coming out of a dream. Race got a blanket and they wrapped themselves with it and fell asleep. Two lovers on a roof, invisible to the world.

When morning came, the two lovers woke to the warm morning sun across their faces. Dice burying her face in his chest to shield out the sun, Race hugged her dearly, never wanting to let her go.

 "Morning, love!" Race whispered in her ear while tracing her back with his fingers giving her small shivers.

"Ugh! Do we have to get up?" She asked as she cuddled closer to him, not wanting to get up and sell papers.

"Yes we do!" He said looking around the roof for his shirt. "Hey Dice?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"No," She giggled. "Have you seen mine?"

"Um… I think it's over there!" He said pointing in the direction of the disinfecting supplies that they had brought up the night prior. 

After they found their clothes and put them back on (with the exception of Race's shirt) the gathered the medical supplies and headed downstairs and into the bathroom to get freshened up.

As Dice fixed her hair, Race got enough courage to ask Dice a question.

"Dice? Would you like to sell with me today?" he asked while putting his comb back down on the counter.

"Sure!" She said while placing a stray strand of hair back in place on his head. "There, perfect!" She said while slipping her arms through his in a tight embrace before the others got up and saw the two.

"Come on!" He said while grabbing her hand and quietly going down the stairs, hand n hand and out to the streets of Manhattan. "Where do you want to sell today?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you!" She smiled.

"The tracks sound good to you? There is someone I want you to meet!"

"Sounds good!" She said as he slid his arm around her shoulders and she placed his arm around his waist.

As the two walked to the World's Distribution centre gates, every now and then they stole several gentle kisses. Two new lovers constructing a new life for the both of them, based on their love.

~*~

The End

~*~

I hope you enjoyed this. Read my other story 'Almost Breathless' if you liked this. I'm finishing it off before my birthday in may so have fun!

-Iris Conlon


End file.
